Lost: A História Não Contada
by GuilhermeGP
Summary: A história da série contada sob o ponto de vista de alguns personagens originais.


**Lost - A História Não Contada**

Dia 1 - Quarta-feira - 22 de Setembro de 2004

Um jovem abre os olhos castanhos; olhando em volta, tudo o que ele vê são árvores e mais árvores.

'O que aconteceu? Tudo que me lembro foi ter visto o avião partir ao meio e começar a cair.' - pensou ele.

Aparentemente, o jovem tinha perdido a consciência ao cair. Lentamente, ele começou a lembrar-se de coisas.

"Leon!" - gritou o jovem, lembrando-se de alguém. Ele levantou-se e começou a correr na direção em que achava que as árvores terminariam.

O nome deste jovem é Wayne Drake, ele tem vinte anos e é natural de Londres, Inglaterra. Ele tem cabelos castanhos claros, olhos da mesma cor, pele branca levemente bronzeada e tinha uma pequena barba em sua face. Ele estava vestindo uma jaqueta preta por cima de uma camiseta cinza e vestia calças jeans também cinzas.

Depois de correr por meio minuto, Wayne chegou à uma praia. Olhando para sua direita, ele avistou os destroços da fuselagem do avião e várias pessoas tentando salvar suas próprias vidas, ou as vidas de outros, como era o caso de um homem de terno que estava, juntamente com um homem careca, levantando um pedaço do avião de cima da perna machucada de um outro homem.

Wayne começou a procurar em meio aos destroços e as pessoas que corriam de um lado para o outro. O caos era total.

"Você tem uma caneta?" - perguntou um homem, parecia bem desesperado. Diante da negativa de Wayne, ele afastou-se para perguntar a outra pessoa.

Passando por um outro homem que tinha o olhar perdido no enorme oceano à frente deles, Wayne encontrou quem estava procurando. Agachado e tossindo, estava o irmão mais novo de Wayne, Leon Drake.

"Leon, graças a Deus você está bem!" - exclamou Wayne.

"Sim, mas até agora não entendi como estamos vivos." - disse Leon, levantando-se e abraçando o irmão.

"Isso não importa agora, vamos nos concentrar em encontrar seus amigos."- disse Wayne, com esperanças de que os amigos de seu irmão não tivessem morrido na queda.

Leon Drake é um jovem de dezesseis anos e, assim como seu irmão mais velho, natural de Londres. Ele tem os cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos verdes e pele branca. Estava vestindo uma camiseta vermelha de mangas compridas e calças jeans azuis. A razão para os irmãos Drake estarem naquele avião era uma viagem turística pelo mundo que Leon estava fazendo juntamente com dois amigos de escola e Wayne estava supervisionando, a mando de seus pais. Eles estavam visitando Sydney, Austrália e a próxima parada do grupo seria Los Angeles, EUA, que era o destino do avião, o vôo 815 da Oceanic Airlines.

Os dois irmãos começaram a procura, justamente no momento em que um homem era sugado pela turbina do avião, causando a explosão da mesma.

Algumas horas mais tarde, o sol estava se pondo e, milagrosamente, Wayne e Leon tinham conseguido achar os amigos de Leon, Brad Seward e Heather Leigh.

Heather era natural de Londres e Brad tinha nascido em Manchester, ambos tinham dezesseis anos, como Leon. Brad tinha cabelos loiros, olhos castanhos escuros, pele branca bronzeada e vestia uma jaqueta de couro marrom por cia de uma camiseta vermelha e calças jeans pretas. Heather tem cabelos castanhos escuros compridos, olhos azuis, pele branca e vestia uma jaqueta vermelha por cima de uma camiseta branca e calças jeans azul claro. Os quatro estavam sentados na areia a alguns metros de distância dos destroços da fuselagem.

"O que acha que aconteceu, Wayne?" - perguntou Brad, parecendo impaciente e aliviado ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu não sei Brad, tudo que me lembro foi que o avião começou a tremer depois daquela turbulência, e logo depois a cauda separou-se da fuselagem." - contou Wayne.

"Eu olhei para trás, tinha um monte de gente caindo pelo buraco que abriu no avião." - comentou Leon, enquanto Heather mexia em seu celular.

"Pessoal, os celulares de vocês estão funcionando?" - perguntou a garota. "O meu não está."

Wayne, Leon e Brad testaram seus aparelhos e tiveram a mesmo resultado, os celulares estavam sem sinal.

"O meu não está também. O que será que está acontecendo?" - perguntou Leon.

"Melhor a gente ir pra perto dos outros sobreviventes." - disse Wayne, levantando-se. "Talvez alguém saiba de alguma coisa."

--

À noite, Wayne estava sentado em volta de uma fogueira, juntamente com outros sobreviventes da queda, entre eles o homem de terno que salvava pessoas nos momentos que seguiram ao acidente à tarde. O homem, já sem o terno, e apresentado como Jack, um médico, tinha proposto uma boa idéia, que poderia levar ao resgate dos sobreviventes.

"Então você quer procurar a cabine do piloto para ver se conseguimos achar o rádio transmissor do avião?" - perguntou Wayne, coçando a barba.

"Sim, se nós encontrarmos o rádio, talvez consigamos mandar um sinal de socorro." - respondeu Jack.

"Eu vou com você." - disse uma mulher, que momentos antes tinha sido apresentada como Kate.

"Acho que vou também." - disse Wayne. "Quero tirar meu irmão e os amigos dele daqui o mais rápido possível."

Nesse momento, um barulho absurdamente alto e estranho pôde ser ouvido na enorme selva que ficava ao fundo da praia.

"O que será isso?" - perguntou Brad, que estava sentado em uma chapa de metal do avião.

"Parece um monstro." - apontou Heather, aparentando muito medo.

"Não seja boba, monstros não existem." - disse Leon.

"Então o que é aquilo?" - perguntou Heather, apontando para a selva, onde o barulho ficava cada vez mais alto.

À medida que o barulho chegava mais perto, seu som ficava mais claro; pareciam rugidos misturados com um som de engrenagens funcionando. Ao longe, todos puderam ver que árvores eram derrubadas por onde a suposta criatura passava. Depois de alguns segundos, o barulho parou.

"Incrível." - comentou um sobrevivente de baixa estatura com um capuz cobrindo a cabeça.

Mais tarde, era hora de dormir, então os sobreviventes improvisaram pedaços dos destroços do avião para servirem como abrigo provisório para aquela noite, todos pensavam que não teriam que passar mais do que uma noite naquele estranho lugar. Wayne, Leon, Heather e Brad tinham se abrigado embaixo de uma das asas do avião, que estava quebrada e, por causa da inclinação, formava um triângulo, fornecendo o abrigo perfeito para os quatro.

"Você acha que aquele barulho era um monstro, Wayne?" - perguntou Heather.

"Já te disse que não existem monstros, Heather!" - disse Leon, levemente exaltado.

"Leon está certo, Heather." - disse Wayne. "Monstros não existem."

"Podem parar de falar um pouco?" - pediu Brad. "Eu estou tentando dormir."

Então, os quatro foram dormir, com grandes esperanças de que, no dia seguinte, todos seriam resgatados.

--

Dia 2 - Quinta-feira - 23 de Setembro de 2004

Logo no começo da manhã seguinte, enquanto Leon, Heather e Brad ainda dormiam, Wayne juntou-se a Jack e Kate para irem procurar a cabine do piloto do avião. Jack tinha ido avisar alguns dos sobreviventes sobre a pequena expedição na selva e acabou voltando com mais um integrante, era o homem que tinha um capuz cobrindo a cabeça, capuz que estava no mesmo lugar, mesmo sendo dia. Enquanto andavam pela mata, Wayne ficou conhecendo o homem do capuz, ele se chamava Charlie e era inglês como ele; era baixista na banda de rock 'DriveShaft', de quem Leon e seus amigos eram fãs.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora de caminhada, começou a chover e os quatro finalmente encontraram os destroços da cabine do piloto. Ela estava apoiada numa árvore, portanto tinha ficado inclinada. Para atingir a cabine, os quatro teriam que escalar.

Jack, Kate e Wayne chegaram na cabine, após passarem pelas poltronas que continham passageiros mortos nelas, enquanto Charile entrava no banheiro. Dentro da cabine, o piloto estava gravemente ferido, porém, ainda estava vivo.

"Quantos sobreviventes?" - perguntou o piloto, com grande dificuldade.

"Quarenta e oito." - respondeu Jack.

"Seis horas depois que decolamos, nosso rádio parou de funcionar, ninguém podia nos ver. Nós demos meia volta para aterrissar em Fiji. Pela hora em que atingimos a turbulência, estávamos mil milhas fora do caminho. Estão nos procurando no lugar errado." - explicou o piloto.

O piloto então, mostrou a Jack o lugar onde o rádio transmissor estava guardado; enquanto Jack pegava o rádio, Charlie também entrou na cabine. Nesse momento, o mesmo barulho da noite anterior foi ouvido e Wayne e o piloto aproximaram-se da janela da cabine para ver do que se tratava. O som chegou bem perto e Wayne e o piloto foram puxados para fora da cabine por uma força invisível. A cabine tremeu e caiu, porém, por causa da pequena altura, Jack, Kate e Charlie não se feriram. Com a queda da cabine, isso significava que a mesma não estava mais inclinada.

Jack, Kate e Charlie correram para fora da cabine em direções opostas, Jack para um lado e Kate e Charlie para outro. Depois de alguns minutos, Charlie e Kate conseguiram encontrar Jack, que estava cuidando do piloto.

"Onde está o Wayne?" - perguntou Charlie.

"Não sei, só consegui encontrar o piloto." - respondeu Jack. "Ele está bem mal. Seja lá o que aconteceu com ele."

Kate aproximou-se da pequena lagoa que situava-se próxima a onde eles estavam; nisso, uma pequena gota de sangue caiu em sua mão, fazendo Kate olhar para cima e espantar-se com a visão grotesca em sua frente.

Em cima de alguns galhos, repousava o corpo ensangüentado e inerte de Wayne Drake.


End file.
